


Amorous

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: Ever Mine [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scenes, Bottom Magnus, Developing Relationship, Dom-sub, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Full Consent, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Metal Plug, Possesive Alec Lightwood, Sex Stores, Shopping, Sub Drop, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “I don’t know about double the pleasure. Your touch is enough to drive me crazy.But I wouldn’t say no to use one of your weird kinky toys on me.”“Weird kinky toys?”“Alexander, I have seen some weird shit over the years, but a fake animal tail and an electric colorful wand in a sex store? That definitely comes under weird toys.”“Fair enough.”...Alec takes Magnus 'shopping'. They eat ice cream. Alec gets possessive. Magnus has a small crisis.And the author writes the shittiest summaries.





	Amorous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I know its been a while (two weeks) but I don't get enough time everyday to write a lot. And when I do get the time, my brain decides to sleep and not spew any words. And that is precisely why I decided against making one big story with chapters. It's better to read a series with three stories in it rather than reading an incomplete story with three chapters in it. At least that's what I think. Sorry for those who are finding it difficult to read it like this.  
> This is a big one to make up for the wait. A lot happens and it happens fast. I hope you like where it goes.  
> Thank you for those who have given their feedback, kudos and bookmarks. The response is overwhelming. I haven't gotten around to replying to all of them, I apologize. I will soon.  
> As usual excuse any inaccuracies. I will happily clear your doubts or problems if any.  
> Gonna shut up and let you proceed to the main thing.

 

**AMOROUS**

Alec fired an entire clip and watched with satisfaction as each of them hit the red marks. His arms jerked with the recoil but he barely felt it. The loud voice was muffled through the muffs around his ears. He clicked the button on the wall, and the damaged cardboard cutout in front of him started to move. By the time he had reloaded his gun with a new clip, a fresh cutout was standing before him.

He geared up to shoot when he heard the door open behind him. He sighed. If it were someone else, he would have ignored them and continued with his task. But unfortunately, he had a pretty good idea who would disturb him at a time like this and he had no choice but to deal with it.

“I told Simon I didn’t want to be disturbed.” He said, hoping but knowing that it wouldn’t drive him away. He waited a beat nonetheless for the sound of the door closing. But instead there was just a muffled reply.

Alec turned around, removing the muffs and placing it along with the gun on the small table. He looked at his brother leaning against the closed door.

“When have I ever listened to Simon?” Jace Wayland said with his patented smirk.

“When have you ever listened to anyone?” Alec reiterated folding his hands in front of his chest.

“I listen to you.” Jace said shrugging. He was in his usual black leather jacket and tight pants. His engraved one of a kind holster was snug on his thigh. Despite Alec’s countless protests to him to look more like a detective that he was than a hipster hunter, Jace had never in his meager six years of service listened to _that_. Not counting the fact that he was his equal partner in the job.

“If so then listen to me now and go away.” Alec said. “I am busy.”

“You are always ‘busy’” Jace said stepping towards him. “It feels like we haven’t talked bro to bro forever now.”

Alec’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Bro to bro? And don’t be overdramatic. We talked last night.”

“About a dead body found a hundred miles from here. That doesn’t come under bro to bro.”

“That comes under our job as detectives.” Alec reminded him. “Which you should be doing right now.”

“I am done with all the horrid paperwork for today.” Jace said. “If I do anymore, I’ll explode. And so will you, if you keep up with the ‘shooting the crap outta everything’ tirade.”

“What do you want, Jace?” Alec sighed.

“What? I can’t meet my brother and have a little chat?”

“Little chat about what?”

“Let’s go for a drink.” Jace said instead. He grinned, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. “It’s been a while.”

“I can’t. I am not free tonight.” Alec said.

“Hot date?” Jace said, his eyes twinkling. “With that new guy you have been seeing these days?”

 _Ah. Now we are getting to the point,_ Alec thought.

“Izzy told you?” He asked.

“So you told Iz and not me?” Jace asked, pouting a little.

“I didn’t _tell_ her anything.” Alec answered. “You two know things before I get a chance to tell you anyway.”

“Cause you never tell us!” Jace huffed.

“Because there is nothing to tell.” Alec said as firmly as he could.

“Oh come on. I am not asking for the gory details.” Jace protested.

Alec smirked a little at the thought of all the ‘gory details’. Even though his brother had a little insight into the whole kinky side of him, he would faint at the whole concept. And then ship him off to another one of those unbearable psychiatrists. He immediately banished the creeping thoughts.

“Just a name?” Jace continued sweetly.

“No.” Alec said shortly, picking up his gun from the table.

“Why?” Jace honest to god whined. “We are not going to eat him, you know?”

Alec chuckled. “That’s the least of my worries.”

“That’s it.” Jace said firmly. “From now on, I am not telling you anything about my love life anymore.”

“You mean the secret thing you got going with the red head?” Alec said casually.

“Ho-how do you know that?” Jace spluttered, his eyes widening. “I didn’t even tell Izzy!”

“I am a detective, Jace.” Alec reminded him. “And your brother.”

Jace let out a frustrated sound. “You are so infuriating.”

“I think I get that from you.” Alec said, smiling at his brother’s red face.

“And I really hate you.” Jace continued.

“I love you too, brother.” Alec said. “Look…” he started slowly. “ It’s not like I am trying to hide it from you guys.”

Jace opened his mouth to protest but stopped as Alec held up his hand.

“I’ll tell you guys if it’s really something, okay? It’s all very new right now. And he is…shy.” He finished.

“Alright.” Jace mumbled. “You know we are not trying to intrude. We would never do that. All I want to know is that you are giving it a genuine shot.”

Alec’s heart warmed at the compassion on his face. He wished not for the first time that he could reciprocate it. His siblings meant the world to him. And he knew they felt the same. But as much as it wanted to, Alec couldn’t completely open up to them.

“I am.” Alec said truthfully. His mind conjured up the beautiful face and he instantly felt that strange pang in his chest. “He is different.” He said, almost to himself.

Jace smiled earnestly, “That’s good.”

Alec shook his head before his mind started to dwell on Magnus, like it had been doing every day since he had met him. He had come here for the exact reason; to try to get him out of his head. Talking about him wasn’t helping. “Now stop hounding me about it. And tell Izzy too.” He said firmly.

Jace held his hands up. “Got it.” He said. “But I was serious about that drink. You me and Iz. Maybe we will take Simon too. We haven’t talked in a while.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I assume the red head will be there.”

Jace’s face flushed red and he ducked his head. “Um..Yeah. I want you guys to meet her.”

Alec smiled as he saw the rare look of fondness on his brother’s face. “Fine. I’ll be there.”

“Great!” Jace said happily. “I’ll text you.”

“I can’t wait.” He said sarcastically. But it was an wasted effort. His siblings knew that he loved them and as much as tried to remain stubborn and annoying, there were the only ones who could look right through him.

Not that Alec would have it any other way. For him, the world has always been a tough place to live in, but there were some parts that held the happy moments. His family and friends were one.

And as much as he tried to deny it, Magnus was unwittingly started to be one.

* * *

An hour later, Alec was steadily making his way towards the garage below his agency building. Every time he was on these steps, he remembered the day he had first stood on them in front of the huge structure and was struck with the insane thought of starting his own private detective agency. It had been one of those days where everything went wrong with him and all he wanted was to shut himself off in his apartment. But as he had stood in the drizzling rain and glanced up at the glass building, he had started thinking and before he knew it he had made the decision and was walking inside.

That had been the first step in taking control of his own life and since then he had never looked back. It hadn’t been easy the first couple of years. It had been a huge and a risky move and it had taken hard years to establish an agency like his among the other elite government forces. But Alec had learnt to do everything required to get what he wanted. It hadn’t always been like that. But he had learnt. Slowly and surely.

He trudged towards his car in the almost empty garage and despite his inner protests got out his phone to check his messages. He ignored the work emails and swiped to the personal messages. There was just one from his sister telling him to call her. He blew out a long breath, resisting the urge to throw the device away. It had been three days. Some would say, _only_ three days. But for Alec they felt frustratingly long three days.

And he shouldn’t even be surprised that there were no texts or calls. _He_ was the one who had freaked and told Magnus that he would be busy for the entire week. When in truth, he had wanted to text him as soon as he was out of his door. But in a pathetic attempt to distance himself, he had told Magnus that he wouldn’t be able to meet for a whole week.

Alec hadn’t lied to Jace. He had been speaking the truth when he said that Magnus was different. He didn’t know why or how, but every moment spent with him had made him feel _light_ in a way he hadn’t ever felt with any of his submissives. He felt a rush of something so strong whenever he was with him, it was enthralling.

But like all the things in his life, it had to hit a massive bump on the proverbial road. That morning in the shower had been the closet he had come to almost lose control of himself. Of his decisions and rules that protected him. He had wanted so badly for a moment to just let his feelings take over. But that had been just for a moment. In the next second, it was gone and Alec had felt the ugly dark thoughts creep up in his mind. Something that hadn’t happened in years. It had so easily happened with just one look from Magnus.

He couldn’t blame himself from distancing from him.

It hadn’t been awkward between them after the shower like Alec had feared. They had a normal breakfast, something that was another new for him. They had talked comfortably about different things, except their personal lives. Magnus himself never ventured there and Alec’s own rules didn’t allow him to. It hadn’t bothered him before with his other partners. But he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to know more about Magnus. So much more. They had a good time and Alec had _almost_ forgotten about the whole mishap.

But as Magnus had readied himself to leave, the overwhelming feelings had rose in him again and he had done what he always did to protect himself. He had felt better about it all for a minute before he had started to miss Magnus.

Alec opened his car door with more force than was required and stumbled in on the seat. He waited a beat and then switched off his phone, throwing it on the backseat after he was done. He had done the right thing. If he was feeling this conflicted only after such a short time, it was a sign that things were too uncontrolled. And that was something that didn’t bode well with him.

He was not going to repeat his mistakes again. He was going to wait for four days as promised and then message Magnus. Then they could get together and he would do that thing he had in mind.

He could do this.

* * *

**Magnus**

_I thought you were going to be busy for a week_

**Alec**

_I got done early. Why? Aren’t you happy?_

**Magnus**

_Oh, I am ecstatic._

**Alec**

_Is that sarcasm?_

**Magnus**

_No! I am genuinely happy to hear from you so soon. A week is too long._

**Alec**

_I hope I am not disturbing any of your plans._

**Magnus**

_If you count me reading to Chairman Meow, then no. You haven’t disturbed me in the least._

**Alec**

_That’s good to hear._

**Magnus**

_So. You want to meet? What devious thing have you planned now?_ _^^_

**Alec**

_Shopping_

**Magnus**

_What?_

**Alec**

_Haven’t you ever been shopping?_

**Magnus**

_I live on shopping. I am having trouble thinking of you and shopping together._

**Alec**

_First, that is very insulting. I do occasionally go shopping._

_Second, it’s a different kind of shopping._

**Magnus**

_I am intrigued._

_What kind?_

**Alec**

_You will see. Are you free today?_

**Magnus**

_I can be at your place in an hour or so._

**Alec**

_Not my place. Meet me at Linken Park at 5. Don’t be late._

**Magnus**

_At least tell me what kind of shopping! I can’t wait that long._

**Alec**

_Maybe we should go tomorrow._

**Magnus**

_You are evil._

_I will see you at 5._

* * *

Magnus didn’t want to admit to anyone how happy he had been when he saw the text from Alec. Only Chairman had been privy to that and he was almost sure he won’t tell it to anyone.

Magnus really had thought that he wasn’t going to get to see Alec for a week. He had done nothing but mope around, cursing himself because he knew somewhere in his mind that it was because of him that Alec was going to be ‘busy’ for a week. He had fucked up that morning and because of that whatever they had going was going to come to an abrupt end. The thought had hurt a lot and he had almost messaged Alec himself a couple of times. But years of experience had stopped him. And after what happened with Camille, he had decided never to grovel for anyone. That was one good lesson he had learnt from the horrible ordeal.

But that didn’t help quench the feelings of failure and desperation from the past three days. Mercifully, his phone had lit up from his message and he had immediately jumped at the chance of getting together. He put a little more thought into his clothes and make up than usual and was at the park in less than an hour as promised. This time he wasn’t even as nervous as he had been the other time. More excitement was thrumming through him at the prospect of seeing Alec again and whatever shopping thing he had planned for the evening. He could ponder about how pathetic he was some other day.

For now he was just happy to have another chance with the beautiful man and he had vowed he wouldn’t do anything that could endanger their relationship.

* * *

Honestly, Magnus should have known what kind of ‘shopping’ Alec would be interested in. If he hadn’t been so excited about meeting him he would have thought more about it. He would have time to _brace_ himself.

But as usual he was a stuttering mess, standing beside Alec in the front of a sex store.

“I didn’t know they were for real.” Magnus said, turning bewildered eyes towards Alec who looked like he was resisting a smile.

“Really?” Alec asked. “I didn’t think you would be this surprised.”

“I just…” Magnus started. “Don’t you guys get it online or you know a little more secretly?”

“Most of it is online yes. But there _are_ stores.” Alec said. “Some are discreet. This is the only one in the area.”

“How come I never knew about this one?” Magnus wondered.

“You won’t unless you are looking for it.” Alec shrugged.

“Oh. So do you get all of your…stuff from here?” Magnus asked slowly.

“Most of it. I know the owner. I get a discount.” Alec said lightly.

“Wow.” Magnus mumbled. “I am going to be so bad at this.” He said to Alec. “I can’t believe I am going to suck at _shopping_.”

Alec sent him a reassuring smile. “It’s not that daunting. I’ll help you. Come on.” He held out his hand.

Magnus ignored the flutter in his belly as he placed his hand in his; he hadn’t touched him for so long, and together they made their way inside.

The first thing that he noticed was that it looked like any other ordinary store. It was huge with narrow aisles and had a tasteful interior. Except for a man sitting behind a counter in the corner, the store appeared deserted. Magnus was inherently thankful about that and knew that Alec had something to do with it. They made their way towards the counter, hands still entwined.

“Joe” Alec greeted with a smile.

“Alec. Hey” Joe said grinning as he got up from his chair. “It’s good to see you, man.”

Joe was a burly man and looked older than the two of them. He had on casual jeans and shirt and looked nothing like the owner of a sex store. Magnus didn’t know what he was expecting but this man wasn’t it. Not that he made him feel uncomfortable or anything. He sent a genuine smile towards him as he held out a hand.

“Hi there. I am Joe.” He greeted.

Magnus reluctantly let go of Alec’s hand to shake it with Joe. He sent a careful smile to the man and said politely, “Hi. I am Magnus Bane.”

“Welcome, Magnus. Feel free to look around and ask anything.” Joe said, firmly shaking his hand. “Alec here is a longtime customer. Any friend of his is a friend of mine.”

“Thanks Joe.” Alec said smiling. “I’ll tell you if I need anything.”

Joe nodded and with another smile towards Magnus, walked away. He disappeared into an office in the back of the store.

“He seems friendly.” Magnus commented.

“He is a good man.” Alec said shrugging. “I have known him for a long time now.”

“So he knows about your dominant lifestyle?” Magnus asked carefully.

Alec nodded. “Yeah. He helped me with that, actually.”

Magnus blanched, “He was your…submissive?”

To his surprise, Alec let out a quick laugh. “What? No! It’s not like that.” He chuckled again, “He’s just been there from the beginning. Helped me meet other people and all.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Magnus said, smiling ruefully.

“It’s okay” Alec assured quickly. “You sure you want to look around? If any of this is making you uncomfortable, we can leave. You know that.”

Magnus shook his head. “No. I really want to.”

“Sure?” Alec pressed.

“Green” Magnus said with a wink. “Now come on. Let’s do some shopping.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the ‘shopping’, Magnus was feeling all kinds of overwhelming. Having Alec with him was enough to drive him crazy, but he was slowly getting used to it. But roaming in a store full of weird sex toys? He was so out of bounds here, he would have laughed at the irony of feeling like this at shopping. He did that for a living!

Alec was thankfully a solid support beside him and it wasn’t the slightest awkward as he had thought it would be. He was slowly getting the hang of the whole BDSM thing, but he knew he still had a lot to learn. Alec on the other hand knew everything about everything and he was just so casual about it, it made Magnus feel a little less overwhelmed than what the situation asked for. They talked about the different items displayed in the aisles, like they would about groceries or clothes.

Except the fact that, after the initial discomfort Magnus had started to feel insanely turned on and he was seriously considering making use of one of those toys right here in the store. And adding to that Alec _knew_ how he was feeling, judging by the furtive glances and knowing smirks the man was sending him. Not that he was doing anything about it, the bastard. He didn’t come close. He didn’t touch, just kept on with his casual tirade about every item on the shelf. It was slowly killing Magnus.

Magnus stopped abruptly in front of a shelf and not for the first time asked in a bewildered tone, “What the hell is that now?” It was like a furry tail with an oval metal object at one end. There were an assortment of those with different patterns and colors.

Alec glanced to where he looking. His hands were firmly in his jeans pocket as Magnus tried not to think about the feel of them on his bare skin. “That’s a tail butt plug. It’s a plug with a faux animal tail with fur. It is used in pet play mostly.”

Magnus turned towards him, “Really? Why?”

Alec let out a small chuckle. “Some people have a fetish. It’s actually a very interesting prop.”

“If it wasn’t your hard limit, it would be mine.” Magnus commented. He hadn’t found many toys here that he absolutely didn’t like, but there were a few. Like this fake tail thing.

“Noted.” Alec said smiling slightly. Magnus’ breath hitched at the little dimple that popped up on his cheek. He realized with a start that this was the maximum they had spent time together without having sex. Not that they were having a ‘normal’ conversation, but it was different and Magnus was enjoying it a little too much.

“Didn’t you come across any of this in your research?” Alec’s voice brought him back from his musings.

“I did.” Magnus said feeling himself blush. “But this is much more than what I read about.”

“This is one of the biggest stores in the country.” Alec said, grimacing a little. “Maybe we should have started small.”

Magnus quickly shook his head, “No. This is good. It’s exciting.”

“Exciting? That’s something I haven’t heard before.” Alec said with a quirk of his lips.

“It’s just nothing I would ever have imagined doing.” Magnus said. He stopped in front of another shelf. “What is that?” he pointed to a thin neon rod with a small comb like thing on the end. Like the butt tail, there were an assortment of the rods in different patterns and colors.

“It’s an electro-wand” Alec answered. “It’s for electric stimulation on the body.”

“Like giving an electric shock?” Magnus asked, his eyes widening.

“It sends a very small current.” Alec assured. “It’s not harmful unless used carelessly.”

“Do you use it?” Magnus asked slowly.

“Yes.” Alec replied easily. “It sounds a little daunting but it’s really good once you try it.”

“Oh” Magnus said licking his lips. He continued to gaze at the assortment of the wands in different bright colors on the shelf.

“Do you think you would like to try it sometime?” Alec asked leaning towards him.

“What?” Magnus asked, his eyes shooting to his face.

“Do you want me to use that wand on you?” Alec said in a low tone. “I’ll tie you up. Maybe blindfold you again. You liked it the last time. Not knowing where I’ll touch you next. Using the wand will be double the pleasure.”

Magnus felt his throat go dry and his cheeks warmth as Alec leaned close to him and whispered in that familiar sexy voice of his. It was the closet he had come touching to him, even though his hands were still firmly away.

“I don’t know about double the pleasure. Your touch is enough to drive me crazy.” Magnus said slowly, too frozen to move forward and close the distance between them. “But I wouldn’t say no to use one of your weird kinky toys on me.”

Alec’s lips quirked into a sudden smile, “Weird kinky toys?”

“Alexander, I have seen some weird shit over the years, but a fake animal tail and an electric colorful wand in a sex store?” Magnus said, his own face breaking into a smile. “That definitely comes under weird toys.”

“Fair enough.” Alec said. “So do you want to buy it?”

“But you said you already have one.” Magnus replied, stepping back. It was too overwhelming, standing so close to him like that.

“I want to buy another one just for you. Whichever you like.” Alec said.

Magnus turned his attention back to the shelf, his mind whirring. “I wouldn’t know which the best is.” He admitted slowly.

“These are all the same.” Alec said, pointing to a small selection. “You just have to choose a color.”

Magnus frowned as he got a good look at all the wands resting on the shelf. He was right. The only difference they had were the bright colors and a few patterns. But it still felt like a tough choice. “This is the first time I have ever found any kind of shopping hard.” He commented.

“Just pick something that is pretty.” Alec said.

“That is what you did that night at the bar?” Magnus asked, brows rising.

“I wouldn’t call you pretty.” Alec said, eyes burning with something unrecognizable. “I found you breathtaking.”

Magnus’ breath hitched at the words and it took everything in him to not turn into a puddle on the floor. Instead he hastily pointed to one of the wands. It was the first one that had caught his attention. “That one. That looks good.” He said, hand hovering over it.

“You can touch it you know.” Alec commented lightly. “It’s not going to bite you.”

Magnus laughed dryly. “More like shock me.”

“You really want to use it right? You are not just buying it for me?” Alec asked, eyes narrowing a little.

Magnus quickly shook his head. “No. I really want to. Its…intriguing.”

“There is some more intriguing stuff ahead. If you want to see.” Alec said.

“Totally.” Magnus said truthfully. He watched Alec signal at the far end of the aisle. Almost immediately, the owner, Joe, came up and caught the wand handed to him. Magnus’ cheeks warmth at the exchange even though the man didn’t even bat an eye. He merely nodded and made his way back to the front.

“You tell me.” Alec said as they resumed walking. “What would you like to buy? Or see?”

“Me?” Magnus asked surprised. “I don’t know any of this.”

“That’s not true.” Alec said. “You did come across some of this in your research.”

Magnus cursed internally as his felt his cheeks redden. “Um..it wasn’t much you know?”

Alec sent him one of his knowing looks. “Whatever it is. Something must have caught your attention, right?”

Magnus tried to calm his racing heart. How did he read him so easily? “Nothing interesting really.” He said.

“Okay.” Alec said. Magnus sent a surprised glance his way at that. “Then we are done here, I suppose.”

“What?” Magnus asked. “That’s it?”

“Yeah” Alec said looking at him. “There is nothing you would like to see and we have seen enough for today.”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek. “Right.”

“Problem?” Alec asked. He leaned against one of shelves and folded his arms in front of his chest. Magnus knew him well enough to know what that face meant.

“Fine.” Magnus sighed. “You are right. There are some things I would like to see here.”

“Magnus, I have told you repeatedly that you need to tell me what you want.” Alec said sternly.

“I know.” Magnus said looking away. “I am sorry but it’s still hard for me.” He startled as he felt Alec’s sudden presence close to him.

“I am not blaming you.” Alec said slowly. “I just want you to be free to talk to me about anything you want.”

Magnus breathed in his familiar scent as he looked up at his earnest face so close to him. His hands itched to touch that face and bring him closer. He wished that he could fully embrace what Alec said and be free to do anything he wanted.

Instead he merely smiled and said, “I already am more comfortable than I thought I would be with anyone else.”

A brilliant smile overtook Alec’s face, making Magnus’ heart skip a beat. “That’s good to hear.” He stepped back and a familiar smirk replaced the smile, “So, what caught your attention in your little research? I am very ‘excited’ to hear.”

Magnus swallowed hard, feeling tiny shivers race up his arm. “I...uh… it’s something called as ‘plugs’? You know, butt plugs? Don’t laugh! This is hard for me, you ass!” He huffed indignantly as he saw Alec unsuccessfully try to hide his grin.

“Sorry” Alec said apologetically, his face still twisted in a smile. “I know. But you are just very…cute.”

“I am not _cute_ ” Magnus glared at him. “Try enticingly hot.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Alec said truthfully. He waited a beat and then took his hand in his. “Come on. I’ll show you where the plugs are. They have one of the best collections here.”

Magnus let himself get pulled through different aisles, his skin burning where Alec’s hands touched his, before they reached another part of the store. It was similar to the other shelves, different colorful items placed around, some on display, some packed in boxes. Alec let go once they stopped and Magnus immediately missed the contact. However his attention was quickly replaced by the items in front of him.

“That’s a vivid collection.” He commented.

“Yeah. It’s a fairly common toy.” Alec said easily. “But they have a lot of variety in it.”

“I can see that.” Magnus said his throat dry. It was the one thing that that he had come across a lot of times in his readings and it had immediately intrigued him.

“So, which one do you want?” Alec said his voice closer to him than before.

“Uh.” Magnus said, eyes widening fractionally. “There are so many.” He continued a little helplessly.

Alec moved close, his voice whispering in his ear, “That one is a small sized silicone plug. It’s the regular one.” He pointed to a green colored plug with a flared end. “Somehow though I don’t think you will like it much. It’s too small.”

Magnus shivered as the words washed over him.

“That one is of the same size, but it’s thicker.” Alec continued. “Enough for you to feel it.” One of his arms came around Magnus’ waist and held him lightly. Very well, because Magnus couldn’t trust himself not to fall down on the floor.

“What’s that one?” Magnus asked breathlessly, pointing to a selection of plugs that looked like they were made of glass.

“That’s one of the fancier ones.” Alec replied. “It’s a glass plug. You want to know what’s so special about it?”

Magnus managed a shaky nod. Alec’s hand was now caressing the soft spot at his waist. He could feel the tingles of desire run through him.

“I can change the temperature of the plug the way I want.” Alec whispered. “Make it hot or cold before sticking it in your ass. How would that feel?”

Magnus clenched his eyes shut at that, “Shit. Alexander…”

“I guess you like the thought of it.” Alec said with a breathy chuckle, biting his ear.

Magnus immediately turned towards him, his hands grabbing at his chest, “I want it.” He whispered looking up at him.

Alec smiled, “Okay.”

“And…” Magnus started, trying to think straight.

“What?” Alec asked, his voice a whisper, “What else do you want?”

“Those other plugs too.” He said, biting his lip. “Whichever you want to use on me.”

Alec’s breath hitched at that and in a quick move he had Magnus pinned against the opposite wall. The shelf behind him shuddered and something clattered to the floor but Magnus was too busy captivated by Alec’s burning gaze to pay mind to it.

“Alec…” Magnus murmured. He reveled at the feel of Alec’s body crowding him into the wall, every inch touching him. He couldn’t move, the familiar weight settling so easily against him.

“What do you want?” Alec demanded again, hands on either side of him.

“I-I want you to use one of those plugs on me.” Magnus said looking up at him. “I want _you_.”

“Right here?” Alec whispered, leaning closer. “Right now?”

Magnus’ eyes widened at that. “Wh-what?”

“Yeah” Alec said, “Why don’t we try one of those plugs? See what fits you?”

“Oh god..” Magnus whispered. “Alec..but Joe..and-"

“Joe won’t come out of his office unless I tell him to. And I booked the entire shop for us. No one will see us.” Alec said his tone assuring and rough at the same time.

“I…” Magnus started shakily.

Alec leaned a little back, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can go back to my apartment. I am not going to do it if you aren’t comfortable.”

“No!” Magnus said a little too loudly. He couldn’t think beyond having Alec near him, touching him and doing what he promised to do. He licked at his lips, his thought scrambling all over each other, “I want this. Now.” He decided to settle on the truth.

Alec narrowed his eyes a little, “Are you sure?”

Magnus nodded, “Yes. Please. I don’t want to wait.”

Alec moved his hand and cupped his cheek. Magnus shivered at the gentle touch, his breath coming shaky. “You really are incredible.”

Magnus leaned into his touch and said with a smile, “So are you.”

Alec caressed a little on his flushed cheeks, his eyes burning with passion. “You tell me if you want to stop.”

“Safewords. I know.” Magnus said clearly. “Now _please_.” He whined, his hands reaching up to touch him. But Alec gripped them before he could reach him and pinned them harshly above him. Another item clattered noisily to the floor.

“You are so impatient.” Alec said his own rough voice a contrast to the statement.

“Only for you.” Magnus breathed.

“You better.” Alec growled before bending down and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was aggressive, Alec’s tongue immediately probing and teeth biting. Magnus moaned into the kiss, breathe leaving as desire burst through him. Alec held him tightly against the shelf, his body snug against his own.

Alec broke the kiss all too quickly but didn’t move away. “Turn around.” He ordered, his voice as breathless as he felt. Magnus didn’t even have to think before he obeyed his orders now. “Don’t move your hands.”

Magnus groaned remembering the exact scene happening in the shower just a few days ago. He saw Alec drop down from the corner of his eyes, but didn’t look at him. He knew better by now. Instead he focused blearily on the shelf in front of him. It held another collection of vibrators, some strange but he knew enough to know what they did. It didn’t help current matters any.

“Alexander…” He whispered, resting his forehead on the cool wood in front of him. He felt Alec’s hands quickly unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper. His blue boxers were pulled down along with the jeans and they pooled around his boots. He shuddered as the cool air hit his bare skin and fully erect cock. Without thinking he rubbed his cock lightly on the wall. And almost immediately felt a stinking slap on his ass cheek. He winced as it hit the still healing marks from the spanking the other night.

“I am not letting you come now. You might as well stop trying.” Alec said roughly. He gripped his waist and moved him far enough from the wall. Magnus held on to one of the edges of the shelf tightly as he felt himself lose balance. “Spread your legs.”

Magnus complied, spreading his legs as much as he could in the pants. He could see himself like this, half bent with his ass sticking out. In an aisle in a sex store. Blood rushed dizzyingly through him as he realized yet again the scenario he was in.

“Color?” Alec asked, hands stilling on his thighs.

“Green.” Magnus said, breathing hard. He jerked in surprise at the touch of Alec’s lips on his ass. He traced the marks he had left behind, kissing and licking as his hands held his thighs firmly in place.

“Alec…god.” Magnus moaned at the sensations. His body felt heavy and light at the same time. He couldn’t keep track of the desire pulsing through him at a rapid pace. Every time, it felt like his control was slipping more and more.

“Shh” Alec murmured against his skin. “Keep your voice down. You don’t want Joe to hear your filthy moans, do you?”

Magnus bit his lip hard to stop himself from letting out another cry. He had almost forgotten about the owner sitting mere distance from them. He knew that Joe must have a fairly good idea about what they must be doing. But the thought of him hearing the clatter and the noise they made was overwhelming and invigorating. Magnus was never one for exhibitionism, but this knowledge turned him on at the moment.

After minutes of Alec just kissing and biting every surface of his ass, all the while Magnus’ cock hardened impossibly more and ached to be touched. His blood was boiling and he felt stifling hot in his jacket which he was still wearing. His forehead stung at a point where he had harshly ground it against the edge of the shelf.

Alec placed one last wet kiss on his ass and stopped. His hands dropped back from his thighs.

“Alec?” Magnus asked.

“Hold on.” Alec said his voice shaky and rough. “Color?”

“Green” Magnus exhaled. He shifted a little, trying to get his balance again now that Alec wasn’t holding on to him. He waited a beat as he heard some shuffling in the issuing silence. Hands were on him again, this time spreading his cheeks apart slowly.

“This might feel a little cold.” Alec said. Magnus held his breath and quickly let it out in a whoosh as he felt something cold trickle down his hole. He unconsciously clenched at the sensation.

“It’s just lube.” Alec said, one hand caressing his thigh. He placed a soft kiss and moved his other hand to his now dripping hole. He slowly circled his finger around his hole, the digit wet with lube.

Magnus shut his eyes at the sensation of the cold liquid and Alec’s finger moving around his hole. He couldn’t help but let out a moan as the finger slipped inside. He clenched around the finger and was awarded with a grunt from behind him. Another finger quickly followed and went easily deeper because of the lube. Alec moved them around his walls, scissoring and twisting rapidly.

“Alexander…” Magnus moaned, feeling the desire rise rapidly in the bottom of his stomach as the fingers moved torturously. He clenched in a helpless movement to stop himself from losing his balance and control. It felt so glorious to have his fingers up his ass again. But it wasn’t enough and soon his body was begging for more.

“You are so close. I haven’t done anything yet and you are already gone.” Alec whispered. He quickly pulled out his fingers. Magnus protested at the loss with a whimper. “Shh. I am putting in the plug now. Are you okay?” he asked softly.

In all of this, Magnus had completely forgotten the main thing that had started this. He gripped the shelf tightly as something other than desire shot through him at the mention of the plug. He tried to arrange his scrambling thoughts into something sane. He _wanted_ it. He was sure of it. But still…

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice inquired from below him. He wasn’t touching him anymore. “Are you _okay?_ ”

“I…Yes…” Magnus tried to say in a firm voice but it came out shaky.

Alec immediately stood up and turned Magnus towards him. He fell against his chest as his unsteady feet tangled in his pants. His eyes lifted to meet Alec’s brown ones. “What is it? Does something hurt?”

“No.” Magnus said shaking his head. He gripped at Alec’s shirt. “I want _this_. I just.. I don’t know. I haven’t done it before and…I..” he stumbled through words.

Alec leaned down and grazed a hand down the nape of his neck. “Hey. It’s okay.” He said softly. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Magnus said without losing a beat.

“Good.” Alec said and touched his lips to Magnus’ in a soft kiss. “Just relax and let me handle it. It will hurt a little at first but I promise you, it will be good.”

Magnus nodded. “I am sorry.”

“No.” Alec said firmly. “Never be sorry for this. I am proud of you to speak up.”

Magnus smiled, “Okay. I am ready.”

“Are you sure?” Alec pressed, hand caressing at his nape.

“Absolutely.” Magnus said. He stepped back and turned around, resuming his position with his hands on the wall.

There was a sharp inhale from behind him before he felt Alec move closer and grip his waist firmly. He started to kiss his way back down and just like that, Magnus was back to the stuttering mess he was seconds earlier. His insecurities washed away, he could feel the excitement and the desire run through his body. His cock stood heavy and erect between his spread legs and the lube was still dripping down his bare ass.

Magnus stilled as Alec knelt down again and spread his cheeks apart. He held his breath as there was another rustle of movement behind him. He controlled himself from turning and looking back.

Something cold and hard poked at his slicked entrance. It was very different from a cock. It felt foreign and strange. But Magnus was ready for it. More than ready.

“Color?” Alec asked.

“Gr-green.” Magnus whispered. And then the plug slowly started to slip inside his hole. He inhaled sharply at the feel of the cold metal entering him as all thoughts blew out of his head. Everything except the feeling of the plug slowly slipping inside.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt. It felt too much like a cock but at the same time it was nothing like that. He could roughly tell that the plug was thick but not as thick as Alec’s cock. And it was cold. He winced a little at the strange breach but there was no pain. Just a weird sensation for a moment before it was quickly shadowed by deep pleasure. He let out the held breath as the plug slipped hallway inside and he could feel the true thickness of it.

Magnus found himself unsure of whether it would fit in him. It felt like the plug was splitting him open and at the same time making him feel full in a way a cock had never made him feel. The surface was cold as it dragged across his walls and it was so exquisite he couldn’t form coherent thoughts enough to express it.

“Fuck…” Was all he managed to say as the plug finally slipped completely inside and rested snug in his ass. His heaving breaths made him clench around the metal and it sent fire rushing through him. He didn’t even realize he had closed his eyes and was resting completely against the wall for support. Alec’s hands soothed down his butt, his touch just adding to the electric fire of the butt plug.

“How are you feeling?” Alec’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Magnus shifted a little and almost immediately felt the plug move with him. It was a filling sensation, something he hadn’t felt and a moan slipped out of him. “Its…different.” He breathed out.

“Good or bad?” Alec said, getting up from the floor. He turned Magnus around to face him.

“Shit…” Magnus whispered as he acutely felt the plug in his butt as he moved. It sent the most pleasant shivers through his body. “Good. Definitely go-good.”

Alec smiled down at him. “Does it hurt?”

“It did at first, like you said. But not now.” Magnus assured. “Shit. I can literally feel it _everywhere.”_ He whispered with a breathy moan. He held tightly onto to Alec’s arms because he was already feeling unsteady but now with the plug so full in him, he could barely feel his legs.

“It’s a medium sized metal plug. It isn’t long but it’s thick.” Alec said.

“Yeah. I can feel it.” Magnus said licking his lips. “But you know, it’s nowhere near as good as your cock.” He whispered looking up at him.

Alec tightened his arms around him and leaned down, lips just bare inches away, “If you don’t come by the time we go back to my apartment, I might just let you have my cock in place of that plug.”

Magnus shivered at the words and he was thankful for the arms around him. He bit the inside of his cheek tightly to stop the moan of protest. “Is that a promise?” he asked instead with a steady voice.

“If only you don’t come by the end of the day.” Alec smirked. “And the day’s not over yet. It has barely started.”

Magnus moaned as his head slumped on Alec’s chest. “You are cruel, have I ever told you that?” he mumbled. He breathed in the familiar fruity scent that belonged only to Alec and sighed.

Alec merely chuckled. “You give yourself far less credit.” He said.

“If I admit that, could we please grab a taxi and go back to your apartment?” Magnus tried with a wide smile.

“No.” Alec said. “There is no fun in that.”

Magnus huffed. “I repeat. Cruel.” He looked down. “I better get dressed then? If I can move that is.”

“As much fun it would be to see you struggling with that, I’ll help you for now.” Alec said. “You will need a moment to get used to it.”

Magnus shifted back and shuddered slightly at the plug moving inside him. The sensation of the object was still so foreign; he didn’t think he could ever get used to it. Alec knelt down before him, his face coming in close to his still erect cock. He ghosted his hands around it as his cock twitched in response.

“Alec…” Magnus moaned at the phantom sensation of his touch on his cock. He could just thrust forward and he would get what he wanted. But Alec’s gaze froze him in place and he could do nothing but watch helplessly. He jerked in surprise as Alec placed a quick kiss on the tip of his cock and immediately moved back. “Fuck Alexander. You are killing me.” Magnus moaned, biting his lip.

“Sorry.” Alec said looking up at him, “I couldn’t help it.” He grasped the pants around his ankles and slowly pulled them up his legs.

Magnus grunted in discomfort as he bend down a little to shove his still hard cock inside his boxers as the plug rubbed against his walls. “How am I supposed to even walk?” he muttered a little sullenly. Alec slapped his hands away and proceeded to zip up and button his pants. He got up and said,

“Don’t pout.”

“You are not the one with a plug shoved up your ass and a hard cock.” Magnus said doing just that. Pouting.

“Do you not want to do it?” Alec said sternly, “You know you can still safeword.”

“No” Magnus said, “I don’t want to safe word.”

“Then stop whining and do as I say.” Alec said, brushing a hand across his forehead. “You want to be good boy or no? Or do you want to be a whiny brat and suffer a punishment a whiny brat deserves?”

Magnus licked his lips, totally captivated by the Alec’s demeanor, “Sorry. I’ll behave.” He whispered. Although he was equally tempted to say the opposite too.

“Good.” Alec murmured. His hand stilled at a point on his forehead and his eyes narrowed. “What happened here?” he asked his tone quickly changing.

Magnus winced as he lightly pressed on his skin and a sting of pain shot through him. “Ah. That must be from the shelf earlier. I caught the edge of it.”

Alec grimaced, “You should have told me about it.”

“Trust me, Alexander. I had more important things to focus on.” Magnus said dryly.

“Sorry.” Alec said instead, his face serious. “I didn’t think-“

“Hey.” Magnus interrupted, “It’s nothing. I can’t even feel it.”

Alec sighed, “Okay. I have something in the car that will make it better.”

“Do you by any chance plan to carry me to the car?” Magnus asked. “I still don’t think I can walk.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Yes, you can. Come on. I’ll tell Joe to ring up our purchases.”

Magnus winced, “I don’t think I can face him right now. There is no way he didn’t know what we were doing. And after he sees me shuffling around like an old man.” He felt his cheeks redden at the thought.

Alec rubbed at his arm. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. You go on ahead. I’ll deal with him and meet you outside.”

“Thank you.” Magnus said relieved. “Can you tell me where we are going after that?” he asked as he started to take a step. It was as he had thought it would be. He could feel the plug shift inside him and sent a trail of desire through him. It impaled him and every little moment made him feel it. He was so screwed.

And Alec knew that judging by the look on his face as he answered, “To eat ice-cream.” He said casually. He gripped Magnus’ arm to steady him as he started walking.

“What? Ice-cream?” Magnus asked bewildered. He winced as the plug stroked harshly at a point.

“Yes.” Alec said. “Oh and did I tell you?” he asked innocently.

“What?” Magnus asked suspiciously. Alec rarely got that look on his face. He was too confident and serious to look _playful_ like that.

“There’s a little surprise in that butt plug.” Alec said, moving his hand in his jacket pocket.

“What-“ Magnus started but he was quickly cut off by what happened next. The plug that was inside his ass started to hum and _vibrate_. It was such a disconcerting feeling that he almost slipped on the tiled floor. Alec’s arm on his hand was the only thing that stopped him from face planting.

Magnus turned wide eyes to him as the slow vibrations continued, the plug gently humming in his ass. It was sending all kinds of sensations through his body and he had never felt something this _good_. “Oh god…It’s a vibrating plug?”

“So you know about it?” Alec asked with a grin.

“I read about it” Magnus managed to whisper between the boiling pleasures. “Alec…”

The vibrations immediately stopped and he let out a huge breath. “Th-that is not fair. You didn’t tell me!” Magnus said, glaring half-heartedly up at him as he leaned heavily on him.

“I told you now.” Alec said. “I won’t do it if you don’t want to though.” He said seriously.

“Oh no.” Magnus said leaning back. “That was…amazing.” He said licking his lips. “But you can’t expect me to control myself after that!”

Alec grinned as he leaned closer. “That is why I did it.” He whispered.

Magnus groaned, “I was wrong. You aren’t cruel. You are _evil_.”

“I still think you can do it.” Alec said, holding out his arm. “Shall we? I am really hungry after all of that.”

Magnus grumpily placed his hand on his arm as they started to walk. He shuffled as best as he could, given the jolts of desire shooting through him at every movement. And that was without the sinful vibrations.

He wasn’t going to survive till the end of the day.

He was so screwed.

* * *

Magnus could almost think that they were a normal couple sitting in a park as the sky darkened around them. They could be on a date, sharing a cone of dripping ice cream between them.

Although if they were, he wouldn’t be tempted to shove the ice cream down his pants to have _some_ kind of relief from the constant fill and the rhythmic pulsing of the plug inside him. He wouldn’t be so tempted to just fuck everyone else walking around them and curl up on the dirty floor and let the overwhelming pleasure take him over.

He wouldn’t be tempted to jump on Alec who looked too smug for his own good and feel that hard body against his.

Magnus was sure that he was going crazy.

They had walked all the way from the store to the park where there was this supposed ‘best ice cream shop in the world’, which was nothing more than a small cart with three available flavors. He didn’t even like any of them. But he had decided that he would suck it up and control himself and show Alec how strong he was. By not begging or moaning or panting like a dog. Except a verbal begging, he had done all of those by the time they had sat down on a stiff bench with a single cone between them.

Magnus had thought that maybe sitting would make him feel a little relieved, but the damn plug seemed to push at all the right places. Enough to drive him wild with lust but not enough to make him come. Every step he took moved the plug, dragging across his walls enticingly. And he didn’t even want to start on the way it felt when the vibrations started.

It took everything in him to not face plant on the floor right then and there. They were so exquisite, thrumming in his ass and sending shockwaves of pleasure all through his body. The first time he had set it in the shop it had been a mere pulse, barely noticeable but enough for him to feel it. Slowly after every turn, the vibrations had increased in speed and strength and the last one had been so intense he was sure everyone could see him trembling like a leaf. Alec’s arms around him had stopped him from stumbling dazedly down on the ground.

“Don’t you like it?” Alec’s voice interrupted his feverish thoughts.

“What?” Magnus asked blinking. It took him a minute now to understand what was happening around him through the haze of pleasure and desire.

“Don’t you like the ice cream?” Alec asked again, his lips pulling into a slight smirk. The bastard knew what he was going through the minute they had stepped out of the store. “You have barely tasted it.”

“No. Uh it’s good.” Magnus said distractedly.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked.

Magnus turned to him, ready to retort. But stopped as he saw his serious face. “I am good.” He said in what he hoped was a firm tone.

“You know you have to tell me if you reach your limit.” Alec warned, leaning closer.

Magnus itched to touch him or make him touch him. “I know. It still feels a little weird. And with all these people…” he started. “But honestly? I feel a little drunk right now. And it’s driving me crazy.” He whispered, licking his lips.

“You are doing so good.” Alec said softly. His lips touched his hot cheek in a bare kiss. “Just a little more. And then we will go back, okay?”

Magnus closed his eyes at the soft touch and he ached to have more. But as always something about Alec captivated him, kept him grounded to the spot. He nodded mutely, tamping down the desire boiling in him.

“I’ll be back. I have to pay for the ice cream.” Alec said leaning back. “Then we will go for a walk by the bridge. Sound good?” he asked smiling.

“I might need more ice cream for that, I think.” Magnus groaned a little.

Alec chuckled, “Sure.” He got up and started walking away. Magnus watched as his hand went to the pocket of his jacket and before he could brace himself, the vibrations started with anew force and he choked as they hit the right spot.

“Shit..” He mumbled, biting his lip hard from crying out loud. He shifted a little bit in an attempt to adjust to the strong thrumming but it did nothing but push the plug more. He hunched a little on himself as a new wave of pleasure overtook him and he could feel the rapid crest of desire built in the bottom of his stomach.

“Hey!” Magnus was thrown out of his hazy thoughts by the loud voice directed at him. He slowly looked up at the guy who was waving at him. He was pointing at something behind him.

Magnus frowned in confusion as his muddled brain tried to understand what exactly the guy was trying to tell him.

“The ball!” He shouted again. “Can you pass it here please?”

Magnus turned to look behind him and spotted the white soccer ball resting among the grass. He groaned as the implication hit him. The ball wasn’t that far but the way he was feeling right now? It might as well be a hundred miles away. With huge obstacles between them.

Magnus nodded slightly to the guy and watched Alec looking at him from the shop. Even far way he could still see the growing smirk on his face. He gritted his teeth and with a long breath stood up from the bench. He could do this. He _will_ do this.

His knees buckled slightly at the change of position which led to the plug moving deeper inside him. He let out a shaky breath and started walking determinedly towards the ball. He could feel the guy’s and Alec’s eyes on him and god forbid he wasn’t going to do something embarrassing. Like stumble down to the ground and moan from the increased speed of the vibrations.

“Just a little more.” He muttered to himself, slightly clenching his fists. Every step sent a shockwave of pleasure along with the steady erratic thrum of the plug.

He finally reached the ball and cursed a little when he realized that he would have to bend down to grab it. Bracing himself, he bent down quickly and grabbed the offensive thing. Things were a little blurry at the edges of his eyes because of the sweat that had dripped down his forehead. It could well be sheen of tears too. He couldn’t say.

Magnus turned around slowly and grinned triumphantly at the guy, who merely waved at him impatiently. Magnus inhaled deeply and threw the ball as fast as he could considering his awkward condition. His hands and legs felt like jelly at the moment, but fortunately the ball sailed to the guy and with a thumbs up at him, he went back to his game.

Magnus took it like the biggest victory of his life. He sighed and turned his gaze back to Alec who was smiling at him. He winked at Magnus and turned back to the store man who was trying to gain his attention.

Magnus took a step forward, the vibrations still going on vehemently and this was the longest they had gone on. He could feel the desire pool deep in him and if they went on any longer, he couldn’t be able to control the urge to come. He panicked as he realized that Alec was still very far away from him and unless he decided to run to him he wouldn’t be able to ask for his permission or anything. Alec hadn’t specified anything but he knew that he was supposed to. Wasn’t he?

His desire laddered brain acting on overdrive, he quickly started to walk towards the shop. And stepped on a wobbly rock in front of him. Any other time he would have easily kept his balance, the rock wasn’t even that big. But in the moment his body was shaking with the force of the plug’s vibrations and his brain wasn’t working straight because of the desire thrumming through him. He didn’t even have time to think before he lost his balance and found himself falling to the ground.

But before he could, strong arms came around him and pulled him against a firm chest. His breath knocked out of him at the sudden halt and he braced himself completely on the warm body beside him.

“Fuck.” He cursed, trying to regain some control in his legs. He hunched over in the embrace as the vibrations still continued, not making it any easier to gain back his balance. “Alec, stop them.” He muttered, grasping at his shirt tightly.

But the tremors didn’t stop and he looked up frustratingly, “Yell-“

Magnus froze in shock as he came face to face with the guy he was currently in arms of. Who was definitely _not_ Alec.

“What? Who..” He mumbled, his eyes widening at the strangers face so close to him.

“Uh. You-“The guy started, a frown marring his unfamiliar features. Before he complete however, Magnus felt himself tugged harshly away from the man and for the second time in less than a few seconds he was pulled against a hard chest. This time it was familiar and he knew without looking that it was Alec.

“Who the hell are you?” Alec’s voice thundered from above him. His grip was like iron around his waist and Magnus squirmed a little in discomfort.

“Alexander...” He started to say slowly but the other man’s voice cut in,

“I just saw him stumble.” His voice was heavy. “Are you okay, man? You don’t look so good.”

Magnus grimaced and pushed a little away from Alec. “Ye-yes. I am sorry. I didn’t realize it was you.”

The man shook his head, “It’s okay. Are you sure you are okay?”

“He is _fine_.” Alec said tightly. Magnus dared not look at his face. Judging by his voice though he knew it would be as fierce as his tone. He gritted his teeth at the still ongoing tremors in his ass. “You can go now.”

The man frowned and looked back at Magnus, “Are you sure?” he asked again and hesitated a little before whispering softly, “Is he like troubling you or…?”

Magnus hastily grabbed at Alec as he tried to lunge forward. “Alec stop!” He hissed. He looked up at the man who looked terrified and glared,

“ _No_. He is my boyfriend. Thank you for helping me. But you can leave now.” He said firmly.

Magnus thanked whoever was listening to him as the man cast one last glance at them and started to walk away. He immediately turned to Alec who was still looking murderously after the retreating figure.

“Alexander.” He said tightly. “Stop the vibrations. Please.” He swallowed hard, his body was burning and the whole thing was now making him dizzy.

Alec’s eyes shot down to his and quickly moved his hand to his jacket pocket. Magnus sighed in relief as the tremors stopped and he sagged against his body. He breathed heavily, trying to compose himself a little.

“We are leaving.” Alec said his voice still tight. He grabbed Magnus’ wrist and started walking.

“What?” Magnus asked confused, as he was tugged with him. But he didn’t get any answer. Instead he tried to focus on walking steadily behind him. The plug moved a little uncomfortably inside him, but it didn’t hurt so he stayed quiet. He was more than a little out of bounds here.

They walked quietly for a few minutes towards the entrance of the park, his hand held tightly in Alec’s. Magnus tried to fumble through his muddled brain to say something, anything. But he was coming up blank. This was a new side to Alec. Something he had no idea how to deal with. Soon enough the familiar blue car came into view and they walked straight towards it.

“Get in.” Alec ordered as they reached the car.

“Alec-“

“ _Get in_ ”

Magnus swallowed hard and quickly opened the door. He gingerly sat on the soft seats, the plug still inside of him. He shifted to get into a position where it wouldn’t rub against his sensitive spots. But it didn’t work.

Alec slammed the door closed and started the car without giving him a glance.

Magnus sighed and let his head rest back on the seat. Tension was emanating thickly from Alec, by his stiff posture, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. He feared for a moment as the car pulled out onto the main road. But despite his anger, Alec drove smoothly and calmly between the other vehicles. They didn’t utter a word, Magnus too bewildered and worried to think straight.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He couldn’t even completely realize the extent of Alec’s anger and resentment at what happened. There were so many layers to the man; he didn’t where he was supposed to start figuring them out. Or if he was even supposed to. His head was starting to ache and he felt confused and bereft. He didn’t why but everything just felt tipsy and odd around him.

All the way to Alec’s building, they sat silently as Magnus tried to sort out his scrambling thoughts and emotions. But instead it felt like he was spiraling more and more. Finally as they entered the dark garage of his building and Alec stopped at a far corner, Magnus couldn’t take it anymore, “Alexander. Listen to me. I didn’t know it was him. I tho-thought it was you. I swear.”

Alec looked straight on ahead through the windshield, a muscle ticking in his cheek.

“Do you not believe me?” Magnus asked shakily. Startled, he realized that his vision was blurry with unshed tears. He didn’t know why but he suddenly felt awful at the moment. “Please, I wasn’t-“

“I know.” Alec cut in quietly.

“What?” Magnus asked faintly.

“Of course I believe you.” Alec said turning to him. “I know you would never do that.”

Magnus sniffed, “Then what the hell is wrong with you?” He said loudly, anger quickly replacing the tears.

Alec’s eyes flashed dangerously in the dark. But Magnus didn’t back down. He could feel the desperation piling up in him and he couldn’t think beyond that.

“Why are you acting like this? Why are you punishing _me?_ ” Magnus asked, glaring at him.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but something snapped in his gaze and he froze. His face turned pale in under a second and everything just stilled for the moment.

The spell broke as a tear slipped unbidden down Magnus’ cheek and Alec immediately moved towards him. His expression turned sorrowful and guilty as his hands framed his shaking face.

“Fuck. Magnus.” Alec whispered, his eyes wide. “I should have realized sooner. I am so sorry.”

Magnus tried to say something but he couldn’t form any coherent words. Why was he so confused?

Alec leaned closer and softly pressed his lips to his own. Magnus immediately sighed into the kiss, his mind numbing at the movement. But Alec moved back all too soon and it was like the last straw. Magnus didn’t know what came over him and he wouldn’t remember the reasons later on but the moment Alec’s touch left him, he felt a sob rip out of him. Tears poured out of eyes and he honest to god sobbed out Alec’s name.

“Hey hey. Shh.” Alec’s voice faded in and out. But he could feel his hand soothingly running through his hair. It wasn’t enough though. “Shh. I am gonna take care of you. I am so sorry but I will make this better. Okay?”

“What’s happening to me?” Magnus asked shakily, more tears pouring out. He didn’t even know why he was crying so much.

“It’s just your body reacting to a sudden drop in hormones. You were close to coming earlier weren’t you?” Alec asked softly, his breath ghosting over his face.

Magnus nodded. “Ye-yeah. But I didn’t want to come without asking you first.”

Alec let out a small curse, barely inaudible. “I should have known.” He muttered again in a low tone, “Your orgasm was harshly denied and it’s making your emotions go haywire. But don’t worry okay? You will feel better soon.” He promised firmly.

Magnus let out a huge breath. He still wasn’t getting the whole thing; instead all he could do was focus on Alec’s reassuring voice and gentle touch. “I need you.” He whispered.

Alec’s lips came back on his own. “I know. I am here and I am not going anywhere.” He pulled back. “Just wait a little more, okay? Till we get to the apartment.”

Magnus scarcely remembered the trip up to his apartment. He was starting to feel cold from the inside and he was shaking as he stood in Alec’s arms. If he were a little more attuned to his self, Magnus would have been embarrassed by the way he was acting. But at the moment, he felt too wrung out and weary and at the same time couldn’t get enough of Alec’s touch. It was sending all kinds of delicious thrills through his body and he wanted to lose himself in the touch.

Alec hastily opened the door to his house, one hand still on Magnus’. He was a tad surprised to see the small jerky movements and the way his face tightened every now and then. Magnus wanted to comfort him because he looked as conflicted as he felt.

“Alexander.” He said his voice rough and shaky.

Alec just sent him a reassuring smile and pulled him in the dark apartment. Magnus stumbled a little, because the damn plug was still inside of him and at the moment he didn’t know if it was pleasure or discomfort that coursed through him at its movements.

“Alec.” Magnus called out again.

Alec stepped closer to him, “What?” he asked.

“I…what am I supposed to do?” Magnus asked a little helplessly.

“Do you trust me?” Alec asked instead. He grazed a shaking hand down his face. He looked so unsure for a second, it broke Magnus’ heart.

“Always.” He replied without a second thought.

Alec sighed deeply, leaning down to rest his forehead against his. “You don’t have to do anything. Trust me to take care of you.”

“I do.” Magnus murmured.

“Thank you.” Alec whispered so softly that he wouldn’t have been able to hear it if he weren’t so close. He stepped back quickly, his face turning into one of his familiar masks. Firm and sure. Authoritative. “Come on.” He ordered and took one of his hands.

Magnus blindly followed him to the bedroom, his heart beating faster. The room was dark, blinds closed but he didn’t have to worry. Alec gently guided him to the bed and pushed him to sit. Magnus could feel a calm settle deep inside of him, slowly replacing the cold. This was familiar. This was soothing and everything he wanted at the moment.

“Here, drink this.” Alec said, handing him a glass of water. He kept his palms firm around his as he obeyed. “All of it.”

The cool water felt like heaven against his parched throat. He didn’t even know he was this thirsty as he readily gulped down the liquid.

“Slowly.” Alec admonished, but Magnus had already downed all of it. He waited as Alec took the glass from him and kept it on the nightstand. “I know you are feeling a little out of it right now. But I want you to remember the safe words and use them if needed.” He continued firmly.

Magnus nodded. “Okay.”

Alec carded a gentle hand through his hair, finger tracing the little mark from the shelf on his forehead. He stilled, something shifting in his eyes. “I am so sorry.” He whispered. “I hurt you.”

Magnus felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. He placed a hand on his chest. “No. You didn’t. You would never.”

“When I saw you in his arms…” Alec started in a low tone. “I felt so angry and _hurt_. I thought for a moment-“

“I wouldn’t. I promised you.” Magnus whispered.

“I _know_.” Alec said firmly. “It’s my fault. I let my emotions take over and I didn’t see what I was doing to you.”

Magnus bit his lip. “I just don’t want to let you down.” He whispered sadly. “I was afraid I had hurt you.”

Alec quickly shook his head. “Never. I know you would never let me down. You _are_ amazing, Magnus. So fucking amazing.” He leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Magnus sighed as his soft lips moved so easily over his, making him feel light and heady at the same time. He kissed him back, pouring in all his conflicted emotions into it, as his heart started to beat faster.

“And I will show you how amazing you are.” Alec murmured against his lips, hand cradling his head. “If you will allow me.”

Magnus pressed himself harder against him, almost desperately. “Please. You are the only one I need.”

Alec let out a small noise at that and before he knew it, Magnus was flat on his back on the bed. Alec poised above him, his face so close to him, they shared the same breath.

“Remember your safe words.” Alec said roughly. “There won’t be anything but it could get a little overwhelming. Use them.”

Magnus nodded breathlessly and then soon he couldn’t think beyond Alec’s lips on his. His hands tracing down from his face, along his chest and down to his hard cock. At once he felt all the feelings rush back in his body, desire and pleasure that had been suppressed so harshly pull back up in a dizzying sensation. He moaned, his eyes dropping shut as Alec started kissing his neck. His touch was soft and gentle but it oozed fire wherever it went.

Alec didn’t waste any time getting him out of his clothes. With nimble fingers he first removed his heavy jacket, then shirt. He moved down slowly, hands grazing at his chest and tongue licking a path down his midriff. Magnus panted, breath coming out in gasps and moans. His hands had been pinned on either side of him and he hadn’t moved them once. Couldn’t even if he tried.

Alec unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his legs, his touch tickling and teasing. His cock sprang up from the painful confine and he moaned as felt the still moving plug inside of him. It had started to feel like a permanent part of him.

Alec threw away his pants somewhere, not that he particularly cared at the moment. Not when he could feel soft lips kiss the soles of his feet. He jerked in surprise and pleasure, all thoughts officially pushing out of his head.

“Alec..” He moaned, chest heaving. It was getting harder to breathe in the stifling heat of his own body.

“Shh.” Alec whispered, lips touching the small part of his ankle. “Don’t speak unless you have to safe word.”

Magnus writhed helplessly at that, fingers clenching fistfuls of the bed sheet. Alec slowly placed wet kisses up his left leg, nipping and biting on the thick muscles of his calf, in the soft space of his inner knee. Magnus waited with bated breath as he placed kisses on his inner thigh, spreading his legs apart. His cock was heavy and it ached for his touch. His hole clenched painfully over the filling plug inside of him.

But Alec just moved away and started on his other leg, hands pulling up his foot and kissing the back of it. Magnus exhaled loudly, turning his head away to stop himself from crying out and begging.

It was like a dam was building in him ever since they first walked into the store. And it had kept building and crashing throughout the evening. This feeling of giving himself over to Alec, letting go of his every thought and just feeling the sensations course through was like a drug. It was like he was floating underneath a hazy layer, only acutely feeling waves upon waves of pleasure and happiness and pain and emptiness. All wrapped up in a bundle of nerves.

All Magnus could do was brace himself and let himself get swept away by the heady sensations.

“You are beautiful.” Alec whispered roughly, looking up from his leg. He leaned forward, placing his hand beneath Magnus’ knees. “You are so beautiful.”

Magnus couldn’t move his eyes away from the sight of him gazing at him so reverently. No one had looked at him like that. Like he really was the beautiful man he claimed he was. The thought made something heavy lodge in his throat.

Alec pushed his knees up and spread them apart, exposing his dripping cock and filled hole. He leaned forward, his face inches away, hot breath wafting on his cock. “What do you want, Magnus?”

Magnus’ breath hitched, “I want you to to-touch me.” He whispered. “Please. I ca-can’t.” He didn’t even want to have any semblance of control. Not with his feelings so overwhelmed like this.

“Color?” Alec asked, hands moving down his inner thighs.

“Gr-green. But I don’t think I ca-can..I can’t.” Magnus repeated, breathe hitching.

“Okay. Whatever you want, Magnus.” Alec murmured. He bent, his gaze focusing down on him. His finger lightly traced around his hole, where the tapered end of the plug was still visible. He slowly tugged at the toy, making Magnus wince in slight pain. His skin was abused by all the rubbing and the vibrations but despite it, it still sent a trail of desire through him. Alec soothed a comforting hand over his bare skin as he carefully pulled the toy out of him.

Magnus shivered at the immediate feeling of emptiness as the plug was removed. It felt like he had it forever and now it was left bereft and exposed as he clenched uselessly around nothing. He jerked as he felt Alec’s tongue licked at the wetness at his hole. His eyes rolled back at the sharp jolt of pleasure that shot through him as the tongue kept up a steady pace of licking in and around his loose hole. He had to bit his lip hard from crying out every unintelligible word there, because it was too overwhelming.

Alec pushed his tongue inside of him and he couldn’t control himself any more. It was _too much_.

“Alec!” He moaned, writhing and moaning. He couldn’t breathe; he couldn’t do anything except feel the torrents of emotions coursing rapidly through him. “I can’t..I can’t hold on any mo-more…” he breathed out between gasps. He hoped that Alec heard him, because he didn’t think he could get any louder than that.

Alec rolled his tongue a little more for a beat before he stopped and moved up.

“No. Please..Don’t” Magnus cried. He could feel tears drip down from the corner of his eyes.

“Shh. Don’t worry” Alec’s soothing voice cut in his feverish thoughts. Lips touched his own in a soft kiss. “I am not going away.”

There was a sound of a zipper pulled down and almost immediately he felt the tip of his cock nudge at his entrance. Magnus would have sobbed in relief if he could. He kissed back harder, feeling euphoric in that moment. It was everything he wanted.

“You ready?” Alec whispered roughly, hands on either side of him, pinning down his arms.

“Yes…” Magnus whispered back.

Like the first time he had, Alec pushed completely inside of him in one move. Magnus gasped as the cock filled him completely, stopping only when it reached the hilt. He didn’t think he could ever get used to the enormous size of Alec’s cock and the way it felt splitting him open. The plug was nothing compared to having all of Alec in him. _Nothing_ even came close to that feeling of fullness and satisfaction.

“You okay?” Magnus was pulled out of his hazy thoughts by Alec’s rough voice from above him. He opened his tightly clenched eyes to Alec’s sweaty face. His hair was falling over his eyes which were burning right into his.

“Yes.” Magnus whispered.

And then Alec started to move. Magnus moaned at the slow burn as he set a slow pace. He moved agonizingly slow, moving in and out sending sharp tingles with every movement. So much more than what the plug felt. So much more than anything he had felt. He shivered as Alec’s lips kissed him fiercely on the lips, biting and nipping at them.

Magnus couldn’t think anymore. All he could focus on was the feel of the cock slowly moving in and out of him and his touch everywhere on his hot body. “Alexander…faster. Please.” He begged against his lips.

Alec obeyed immediately. He moved up and braced himself a little higher above him. He locked eyes with Magnus’ blurry ones and thrust into him hard.

Magnus arched from the force of it and he let out a loud moan as Alec finally set a fast and hard pace of strokes, grunting and panting just like him. His cock dragged at his swollen walls, making him feel a twinge of pain with every thrust. It just added to the thrill of desire plummeting through him.

“Magnus..Shit” Alec cursed softly, his body bracketing heavily over him. His expression was one of bliss as without losing his pace, he shifted a little and slammed straight into his prostate.

“Oh god…” Magnus whimpered breathlessly. All day he had been shifting and trying to get the plug to touch his prostate but it had been frustratingly short. But now as Alec’s cock roughly slammed into it with every strong thrust, he could feel himself slipping rapidly. “Alec..I am going to come. Please…”

Alec bent down towards him, his thrusts going deeper at the movement and closed his lips over his own. Magnus was too far gone to do anything but cry and gasp into his mouth. “Come for me, Magnus.” He whispered enunciating it with another sharp thrust.

Magnus finally let go. He yelled incoherently as the dam finally burst and he came in huge loud bursts. There were no words to describe how it felt as the orgasm ripped through him. He couldn’t feel anything except Alec’s touch and the heady sensations continuously coursing through him rapidly and heavily.

Magnus floated in darkness for a minute. He wanted to stay in that blissful darkness forever. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this light and satisfied before.

“Magnus.” He heard someone call out softly. Alec. He could feel his familiar warm presence beside him. “Open your eyes.”

Magnus wanted to protest but he didn’t have the strength so he just blearily tried to open his eyes. He turned his face towards his side and blinked at Alec’s face so close to him. “Hey..” he whispered, feeling an unexpected smile tug at his lips.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked, his voice a mere whisper.

“Better than I have felt in a long time.” Magnus murmured. He wasn’t really thinking right now. He couldn’t.

Alec smiled, the dimple popping up in his cheek. “I bet.” He waited a beat and said slowly, “You will feel a little off and tired for a while. But you will be okay.”

Magnus mustered up some strength and turned completely towards him. He placed a hand on his neck and said softly, “I know. I told you. I trust you.”

Something shifted in Alec’s eyes and he parted his lips to say something. But nothing came out as he gazed deeply at him. Magnus leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“Don’t say anything.” Magnus murmured against his lips. He opened his eyes and stare right back at him. “You took care of me. Like you promised.”

He leaned back but didn’t move away. He would later ponder on how open and vulnerable Alec looked at the moment. How beautiful and breathtaking. Right now he just wanted him close. He would later think back on the eventful evening they had spent, the precious moments they had together. Right now he just wanted to bask in the afterglow.

Later he would ponder on the warm feeling in his chest that was growing every minute he spent with Alec.

He grabbed one of Alec’s hands in his and with one last look at his face, drifted off in the blissful darkness.

Right now, he just wanted to live in the movement.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> There! Almost every review had a request for jealous/possessive Alec and so as I am such a good person, i decided to add a little something. Hope it was worth it. There will be more, don't worry.  
> And I finally wrote Alec's POV! I can't tell you how tough it was. I know its short but I am hoping I can write a whole story in his POV. And for those who keep asking, DON'T WORRY, ALEC'S BACKSTORY WILL BE EXPLORED. DEFINITELY.  
> For those who didn't understand what happened to Magnus: Its something called as sub drop. It happens when during a scene, the sub gets abruptly rushed out of it. The pile of emotions and hormones comes crashing down and as Alec said 'emotions goes haywire'. I have only read about it in different stories and real life experiences so excuse if there were any inaccuracies. Sub drop's differs from person to person and situations. 
> 
> This aside, I really hope you liked this part. I had a lot of troubles writing it *writer's block*  
> I will do the best I can to update the next part as soon as I can.  
> I would love some suggestions.
> 
> Reviews will go a long way to help me battle writer's block. <3
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Did you guys watch the latest episode? I literally had a meltdown. It Was So Amazing. I am still crying.  
> Sorry. Had to get that out.
> 
> Until next time. Love you all. <3 <3


End file.
